1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat cable connector, and in particular to a flat cable connector having a simplified structure.
2. The Prior Art
A flat cable connector connects a flat cable to an electrical device. To facilitate manufacturing, a flat cable is usually attached to a flat cable connector by means of an insulation displacement contact (IDC) technique. The connector comprises a housing in which IDC elements with sharpened edges are retained. A leading end of the flat cable is positioned on the housing with wires thereof corresponding to the sharpened edges of the IDC elements. A cover is then positioned on the wires and forcibly pressed toward the housing for forcing the wires to move relative to the IDC elements thereby causing the sharpened edges to pierce through insulative coatings of the wires and establishing electrical engagement with conductive cores of the wires.
Conventionally, latches are provided between the cover and the housing to secure them together. The latches have a complicated shape requiring a sophisticated molding and manufacturing process thereby increasing costs.
It is thus desired to have a flat cable connector having a simplified structure for overcoming the above problem.